chicken_birdsfandomcom-20200213-history
PeckClan
Roleplay for PeckClan here! Learn about the Ranks here! Read the Chicken Code here! Introduction You here a loud bak-bak, "Get out of my dropping-station!" a handsome and fat rooster towered over your tiny body. You cocked your head, side to side, confused; as the strange rooster squawked, "I forgot to introduce myself." You blinked, about to speak - but the rooster rudely interrupted you, "Shut up little scrawny chicken, I am Kermit." You twitches your beak, suddenly drowning into Kermit's handsomeness and charm, you leaned over to kiss him, the magical moment was starting. Something interrupted your wonderful moment. Kermit peeped, "I'm a girl." Of course, you gaped, "H-how is such a sexy, rooster a girl?" Ahem. I am sure you wished to read more. But that is just the beginning. :) Chicken List 'Royalties' 'Alpha Chicken ' *''Musterd - Yellow and beautiful rooster with feathers long as sticks and a shiny gold beak. «Rooster»'' ''Beta Chicken ' *''Tinker - White hen that looks like Tinker Bell. Tinker has overly fluffy chest feathers that makes her look big and strong. «Hen» Elite Fighter Chicken ' *''Hit-lar - Black rooster with three white feathers at his butt-hole. Hit-lar has three curly and fat feathers that look like a mustache. «Rooster» '' ''Pecker Chicken *''Turki - Amazing chicken '«Hen» 'Ordinary ' ''Fighter C''hickens *''Clinton - Gray rboisterous loves to show off his tiny tail like bum and brags. «Rooster»'' *''Nugget - Golden and crispy nugget looking hen. «Hen»'' *''Nugtella - Brown hen with mud/diharria looking head. «Hen»'' *''Bill - Green dollar sign looking rooster. «Rooster»'' ''Guard Chickens ' *''Quack - Dark white hen who oddly sounds like a duck. «Hen» *''Van - '' *''McDonna - Ugly and rude hen, McDonna will remind you of a frog. «Hen» '' Food Chickens ' everyone is my food chicken 'Mama Hens' *''Pie - crusty looking hen with red eyes that resemble a cherry and because Pie looks crusty and having cherry looking eyes, Pie can be called Cherry or Pie. «Hen»'' ''Chicks ' Belonging to Mama Hen Pie. ' *''Sour - Ruthless he-chick «To-be Rooster» *''7 Unhatched eggs, gender unknown. '' About PeckClan Personality - Ego, showy, big, wonderful, know--it--all, & smart Prey/Food - '''Prey: '''Rodents & occasion water prey '''Food: '''Grain, wheat, seeds, rice, & about everything '' ''Strength - Fast '' ''Weakness - Nothing CB Territory - Africa '' '''Rivals ' *EggClan, lead by Koko Past Battles ''' *The Grain Battle Reason Fighting for food, grain. At end, both sides lost all their grain. Rival EggClan WINNER No One Side Notes Please, ''Please ''refrain from being rude, bullying, accusing, and anything offensive in the comments. '''Joining Want to join and finally be part of the swag-chicken-clan? Well, here is your chance to role play with us - participate. I need to know what your chicken looks like so if you are fat, we cook you, scrawny, we feed you and test your skills. Please fill out this form in the comments or edit this page and add your form in the other category. Category:Chicken Clans